Phantom Lover
by dreamgirl795
Summary: Rin Takanashi and her parents move into a historical mansion. Rin starts to notice strange things. In her dreams a man says that hes her lover. Now she must find out the secrets of the mansion to save herself from her phantom lover. please read its good
1. It All Started With a Fire

_**Phantom Lover**_

_**Warning**_

**Rated R for:**

**Sexual Content**

**Horror**

**Suspense**

**Language**

**Tragedy**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**It all started with a fire**_

**The fire's flames burned on. The house is falling down to the ground. The men and women are outside shouting. They are shouting," Burn it down! Burn all of the evil in the house. Kill the evil woman! She is the Devil's child! Burn the house!" That is what they shouted throughout the house. While the house is burning, men from outside go inside the house. They look for the evil woman that they spoke of. Believing that she is the Devil's child, they are on a pursuit to kill her. **

**Up in the bedroom on the third floor, in the darkness of the room that is six doors away from the stairs lies the two lovers. He is there holding her cold hand. He touched the face of the soul less body that is his lover. He weeps for her. Asking the Lord to bring her back. However, that cannot happen. He went closer to her face where he gently kissed her on the lips. He knows that she died of the fire. The fumes that it created. He wishes dearly that none of this ever happened.**

**The groups of men are closer, now arriving the third floor. He hears their footsteps and their angry cries. He lets go of his lovers hand and he goes to the other side of the room to retrieve his sword. He waits for the men to arrive, so he goes and waits by his dead lover. The men barge into the room and there they saw the corpse of the woman… dead. They also find the lover of the woman, standing in front of her body. He looks at the group of men and tells them," This is what you have done to her. You have no more worries anymore. You all have gotten your wish… her death. One day I will find her again. Remember this. I will never leave this house. This house is ours. I will never leave…ever. I also want you all to know that … I Loved Rin!!!**" He unsheathed his sword and thrust the blade of the sword in his heart.

He fell to the ground… and then there was silence. The day was April 17, 1454. It all occurred in Feudal Japan. It was all before the first plum blossom bloomed in the beautiful springtime. This was only the beginning. You can say that it all started with a fire. What started you asked? Only the beginning of the strange affair that happened to young Rin; the adventure of Rin and her Phantom Lover. When she thought that her life was simple, well it is no more. She will tell you of the strange affair between her and

her Phantom Lover.

I have never given much thought about the afterworld. You know like heaven, hell, and purgatory. I used to be like that. That was all before I moved to Tokyo, Japan on August 12, 2009. Once I was there, my life had changed completely. Although, it probably wouldn't have happened, if my dad didn't join the army.

My dad had decided to join the army as a Marine. That was also the reason on why my mom decided to leave him. He always had to go away and it drove my mom insane sometimes. That's why my mom left him.

Just shortly after the divorce, we got a letter in the mail from my dad saying that he was going to fight in the war in Iraq. I know my dad fought hard, but maybe if he just came home for Christmas, than maybe he might not have been shot on December 24, 2004.

My mother and I didn't get a word from him for three months. Then on March 30, 2005, we found out what happened.

I cried long and hard for days. I loved my father so much.

My mother suffered so much too. She managed to love again, but that's the reason why we are moving to Japan.

My new stepfather has his business company there, so of course we have to move there.

We went house hunting a few weeks ago and we found an old mansion outside of town, but near my step dad's company and the mansion was being sold for a cheap price. So of course, we took the mansion. Yet, there was something strange and familiar about the mansion.

Today we are officially moving into the mansion. I still find it weird that this did not cost much and it has not been sold to anyone since the 1900's.

The woman who sold us the mansion said that it is a historical landmark because this house was built in the mid- 1400's. She said that the house burned down a long time ago, and that it was re-built in the 1900's. I wonder why no one took it?

"Rin dear, we're almost home, so start getting ready." she said. I looked out the window and pass the many trees, the mansion was there waiting for our arrival.

We parked the car in front of the mansion and as I got out, I looked at it. It was three stories, enormous, and completely gorgeous. It had a beautiful rose garden in the front. I guess whoever lived her must of liked roses.

As I kept looking at the mansion, I looked at one of the windows and there I saw a shadow. My eyes widen, I rubbed my eyes and then looked again; there was nothing. How weird. I hope I'm not going senile?

I kept staring at the window to see if I could see that shadow again, then my mom called me and said, "Rin, could you stop daydreaming and help us unpack please. Let's go in and enjoy our new home. You can choose whatever room you want, dear." Once she said that, I picked up some boxes that were mine and I ran into the house.

As I went in I looked up the stairs and I saw the shadow again. I dropped my stuff and I gasped. What the hell is it!? I closed my eyes for a few seconds and I looked again. It wasn't there anymore. What is going on? I heard footsteps and I turned around to see that it was my mom and step dad. She looked at me and said, "Are you alright sweetie? Why are you things on the floor?" I looked at the floor and then I said, "Oh, I, um, I just had a clumsy moment and I fell. Don't worry mom, I'm fine." She nodded her head and continued to walk.

I picked up my stuff and put things that fell out back into the boxes. I then followed my mom and step dad up the stairs so that we could find our rooms. I don't know what's happening in this house, but I hope that it doesn't last long.

- So, what do you think? I the first chapter is confusing, but chapter 2 will give you an idea of whats gonna happen. By the way, this is a sesshy/rin fanfic.- _**dreamgirl795 **__**J**_


	2. The Diary and the Shadow Man Revealed

_Phantom Lover_

I know the first chapter was confusing, but hey, im a beginner. This is my first story, so don't criticize me, please.

Hopefully this chapter gives you an idea of what's happening. I'll try making my chapters longer too.

L-_**dreamgirl795**_- J

_**Chapter 2**_

_The diary and the shadow man revealed_

_**Phantom Lover**_

It was so weird and scary. I don't know what that shadow was.

Anyways, I kept following my mom and step dad. They found their bedroom, so I told them that I would keep looking for a room.

I walked up the stairs to reach the third floor. I don't know why, but I feel like there was something pulling me. It's hard to explain. I don't know why.

As I kept walking, a bedroom caught my attention. It was six doors away from the stairs and for some reason, this bedroom seemed familiar to me. I kind of liked the room so I guess I'll take it.

I walked in to the bedroom and I saw that it had a bed, a large wooden shelf, one window, walls painted blood red, a large closet and a bathroom. Its official; im taking this bedroom.

I put my stuff on the wooden floor, jumped on the bed and I shouted, "Mom, I found my room."

I looked around the room from my bed and then something caught my eye, the shelf.

I got off my bed and walked over to the shelf and I looked inside through the glass. I saw a book in there. It looked all old and worn out. I wanted to open it, but there was a lock and it.

I wonder why it's locked? Oh well, I doubt that the book is important.

I walked away into the bathroom and I did my business.

When I came out of the bathroom, I looked at the shelf and I gasped as I looked at the lock. For some reason it was unlocked.

Ok this is so, freaky! It was locked when I when I went into the bathroom. How can it be unlocked now?

I walked over to the shelf. I opened it and I grabbed the old book inside.

I closed the shelf and I laid down on my bed on my stomach. I blew on the book to dust some of the dust that was on it. As I looked at it, it said diary at the top in kanji.

So this was someone's diary. Maybe, I'll just sneak a few pages.

I opened it up and I found a small paper with someone painted on it.

It was a man. He sure looked handsome. He had long silver hair, golden eyes like the sun, cream-colored skin, a dark crescent moon on his forehead, magenta stripes on both his cheeks, and I do mean his face.

I looked at the painting a bit more and I noticed that that something was ripped from the painting.

I put the painting back and continued on. I found something that I could read, so I started reading.

Date: End of Fall 1452

"Today is my birthday diary. Today my, lord gave me you. Now I can tell you everything.

Today is my 17th birthday and I realize that I have been with my lord for 9 years now. Time has passed by so fast.

While I change, he doesn't. Time is passing by so fast. I wish I could stay with my lord forever. I hope that he never tires of me.

Diary, I never told anyone this but, I love my lord, Lord Sesshoumaru."

- Rin-

What the heck?! The person who wrote in this diary has the same name as me. I closed the diary and put it under my pillow.

I hadn't realized it, but it was already nighttime.

I grabbed some p j's and put them on in the bathroom. I grabbed my tooth brush and paste and I brushed my teeth.

After that I jumped on the bed, put the blanket over my self and I went to sleep.

_**Rin's dream**_

In my dream, I was in the mansion. I was walking through the hall. At the end of the hall on the second floor, I saw the shadow.

I saw the shadow walk down a hall. I ran after it. I ran as fast as I could to follow the shadow.

I saw that I was running up the stairs that led to the third floor.

As I ran up the stairs, I saw the mansion on fire all over. But I didn't stop running.

I saw the shadow go into my room as I still ran after it.

I finally reached my bedroom where I saw the shadow, no, wait. What happened to the shadow?

What I saw wasn't a shadow anymore, it was a man. And not just any man. It was the man from the painting.

I got closer to him. Once I was directly behind him, I asked him, " Who are you". He turned around and pulled me close to him. He grabbed my chin gently and he said, I'm your lover, my dear Rin." With that he kissed me gently on my lips.

My eyes widen and I tried to get away from this man. But all my actions pulled me closer to him, as he kept kissing me.

Once I realized that I couldn't get out of this man's grasp, I gave into his kiss. I closed my eyes and I wrapped my arms around is neck as we deepened the kiss.

After another minute, I opened my eyes and then I realized that the mansion is burning down.

I used all my strength to get out of his grasp. Then I shouted out, " The mansion is burning down! We have to get out of here."

The strange man let go of me and stared at me. As he did this, the mansion continued to burn down. I then started to hear peoples voices shouting.

I looked at the strange man and then he said, " You must remember what happen Rin. You have to remember. You have to remember."

He kept saying this over and over again as he started to disappear.

I shouted to him to wait, but it was too late. After he disappeared, I started to cry and I didn't know why.

Why was I crying?! What does he want me to remember?!

Then I woke up. I gasped and sat up quickly.

All of that was a dream? It seemed so real.

I saw that it was morning. I got out of bed and I went to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. With my finger I touched my lip's. That kiss with that man felt so real.

Whatever happened in this house must have been terrible. What was my dream trying to tell me? I need to get to the bottom of this. I need to find out exactly what happened in this house. When my parents go to work, I'll find out. I will do what ever takes.

- hooray for chapter 2. I hope you get an idea of whats going on now. Chapter 3 will be coming soon.- _**dreamgirl795**_


	3. Secrets of the Past

_**Phantom Lover**_

Here is chapter 3. Took me a while, but I finshed it.

I tried making this chapter longer, but its not much.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha… wahh!

_**- dreamgirl795-**_

_**Phantom Lover **_

_**Chapter 3: Secrets of the Past**_

It's been a few weeks since that strange dream. Nothing weird or strange has happened. So, that's good for me.

My parents didn't have to start work until today.

Today I was my chance to figure out the truth about this place. I need to know what happened here.

I know that something horrible happened here. I just need to find out, before anything bad happens.

"Sweetie. Me and your father are going to work now. I left some money on the kitchen counter, so if your hungry, you can go to town to get something. Make sure you lock all the doors if you go out, alright."

I looked at her from the couch and I said, " Alright mom, I will. Have a good day you two. Love ya." "Oh, alright. Bye sweetie. Have a nice day." she said as she kissed me on the cheek.

With that they both left in the same car and they drove off to work.

Today is going to be a long day for me, but its gonna be worth it. I need to know if im insane or not.

After 1 hour, since my parents left, I went to their bedroom to go find the key to the spare car. My mom forgot to give it to me so I had to go get it.

Once I got the spare key, I ran downstairs, grabbed the money from the kitchen and I went outside and started the car.

While I let the car warm up, I looked up and looked at the mansion. I know something happened here. And I think that man in my dream is trying to get me to figure it out.

Now that I think about it, the man in my dream was very handsome. He had beautiful silver hair, golden eyes, strong arms, when he held me he felt so warm and … oh what am I thinking!? He is just some guy from my dreams! He's not real. Just got to get him out out my head.

Now that I started thinking clearly, I drove off and to the city. It's only a ten minute drive from home to the city. So that's good.

Once I got to the city, I drove directly to the library.

I got there and parked the car and then I walked into the library.

Once I was inside I went to the front desk and I asked the librarian, " Hi,um, you wouldn't happen to have any documents or something about this mansion." I said as I took a picture of the mansion. " The woman who sold us the house said that the house was historical. She said that its been around for a long time. Since it's historical, I would think something was here. The address is 306,Kyoto way, Tokyo, Japan."

The librarian then looked through her computer to see if there are any documents.

While she was looking, I looked around the library from the desk.

Everything seemed to be normal… until I saw a certain panting at the end of the hall of the library. I walked over to it and I looked at it with shock.

The painting was of the man from my dreams and a woman who looks exactly like … me!

I ran back to the librarian and I aked, " Excuse me, but where did you get that painting at the end of the library?!" She looked at me and then the painting. She then said, "The painting was sold to me by an old man in an antique shop not to far. Also there is only 2 documents of your home. They are in the section right over there." she said as she pointed to a section near me.

I turned around to look at her and I said, "Exactly, where is the antique shop located madam?"

She put her finger on her chin and tapped a few times until she said, " I don't remember what the street is called, but I can give you the directions." She grabbed a small piece of paper and pen and she wrote the directions down. She gave it to me and I said, "Thank you so much. This really is going to help me a lot and thank you for searching the documents."

With that I went to the section with the documents. I found the address to the mansion and I grabbed the documents.

They seemed to be very old. They were wrinkled and stained in a few areas of the paper. No matter. Now let me see what's going on at the mansion.

As I read, I saw that it talks about how it was built in the late 1300's. It also says that it was built for a lord. I wonder if it's the man in my dream?

As kept reading on I saw that it talked about a fire that happened in the mid 1400's and how it was later rebuilt. I saw that it said that some of the items that didn't burn down, were still in the house. I guess that would explain the shelf and diary. But why would they keep it in the house? Why didn't they take it out?

I read the next document and it just said the exact same thing that the other one said.

I grabbed the documents and put them back. There is only one place I can go now to find out the truth. I had to go to the antique store where that painting came from.

I went to the car and I drove off. I followed the direction's the librarian wrote down.

I looked around my surroundings and I saw that it had a lot more trees instead of huge building's. Wait a minute… This was the road to the mansion!

As I kept driving I saw a small building made out of wood, with a big sign that said, " Jaken's Antique Store" .

I parked the car, got out , locked it, and I walked inside the store.

As I went in I saw old things everywhere. There were even animal heads all over the walls.

I didn't see anyone at the front desk with the cash register. So I looked around the store and walked around a bit to see if I could find the manger. As I walked around I said, "Hello, is anyone here? I need to talk to the manger if that's no problem? I have a question about the old mansion up the road." Once I said that I heard someone say, " What is it girl?! Come over to the front!" Ok… this person was rude. I walked over to the front and I saw an old, short man in a brown man kimono, with long grey facial hair. ( if you guys remember that episode where jaken tries to steal inu's sword, that's where I got the image from.)

I looked at himand I said, "Hi. Umm, my name is Rin Takanashi and my parents have just bought the mansion up the road and I've been noticing strange things happening. I've noticed that there has been a shadow in the house and I …" " Wait a minute! Did you just say that your name is Rin?!" he asked loudly and rudely. I responded by saying yes.

He looked at me and said, " What did you want to know?"

I guess im going to have to tell him everything. Why did ask me about my name too? Does he know me?

" Well like I said before, I keep seeing a shadow throughout my house and even in one of my dream's. I also found an old diary in my bedroom. And the scary part of it is that the diary is of a girl with the same name as me, Rin. Now in my dream, I was chasing a the shadow person and it ended up going into my bedroom and then the mansion caught on fire. When I looked at the shadow, it wasn't a shadow anymore, but a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. Then the kissed me and then he said that I have to remember something. Now I was just at the library near by here and she has a painting there of the man from my dream and of a girl who looks like me. She told me she got it from you so, I came here to ask you about it. Where did you get that painting? Who is the man in that painting? Do you know what happen in that mansion a long time ago?" "Ok. Listen. What I tell you might shock you little girl. Come with me." he said.

I followed him to the back of the store and then I was in shock. This old man had paintings of the man from my dreams everywhere.

He pulled out a two chairs and we both sat down. He looked at me and he said, "The man in the painting is a man named Lord Sesshoumaru. He was the Lord of the Western Lands. He was also a demon. A long time ago demons where on the earth and few are still here, but they've just been forgotten about us. Now the woman in the picture was the woman that he secretly loved. Her name was Rin as you said."

"Now you might be shocked when I tell you this, but you are the reincarnation of that woman. A long time ago some humans started going through strange mutations. Some were even stronger than demons. You were one of them." I looked at him with wide eyes.

I was the reincarnation of the woman from the painting. This old man must be a demon. Could it be that he was there at the mansion a long time ago? He snapped his green fingers in front of my face and he continued on. "In the year 1454 was when everyone from near by villages knew about your strange power. Your power was telepathic power. You could read peoples minds and also grab items with your mind. ( rin is like jean from x-men.). The people from the nearby villages planned to killl you by burning down the mansion. They found you as a threat and wanted you to burn down along with the mansion. That is what killed you, the fumes were too strong for you that you just perished in my lord's arms. That was his last day. He loved you too much that he said something that he never should have. He made a vow that he would stay there at the mansion for your return. So he grabbed his sword and thrust it in his heart and he died that same day. Now his soul lingers the halls of the mansion still. He only wants you. Don't fear him. He will never harm you. He loves you too much. Now when the mansion burned down I found that a few of the paintings made it through the fire and I took them with me for memories. I even started painting some myself."

Now I know the truth. The man in my dreams was my lover. This the man in my dreams with silver hair and golden eyes like the sun was my phantom lover.

I looked at the old man named Jaken. I kneeled down and I hugged him. I then said, " Thank you… Master Jaken."

With that I left the store got in my car and I drove back home to the mansion where my golden eyed phantom lover awaits for me.

- yay I finished it. Im gonna try to update it everyday or every other day. I wanna try to finish it before school starts. I wonder if I should put the lemon in the next chapter or in the chapter after that? I'll think about it, but for now enjoy this story and please review if you read it, that would mean a lot.- _**dreamgirl795 **_


	4. A Regular First Day of School

_**Phantom Lover**_

Hello everyone. Here is ch.4 and there will be no lemon for a few chapters. These next few chapters will be about Rin's life. Like school and family. Don't worry though, fluffy will be in the chapters.

So, please review if you read even if it's a little bit. I would really apreciate that. Anyways, im thinking of writing another story so if you happen to read it, tell me what you think about it. J- _**dreamgirl795**_ - L

_**Phantom lover ch. 4: A regular first day of school.**_

It has been a week exactly since I found out the secrets of this mansion. I've seen the shadow man only twice since that time, but he would always disappear when I would try to talk to him.

My parents know nothing of him. To them, everything is normal and they don't suspect anything.

Today was the first day of school and I was excited.

Maybe I'll make new friends or something. I think something will happen today. I just have that feeling.

I looked at the mirror as I tied on my tie on my school uniform shirt. And now I was ready.

I went all the way down stairs to the kitchen and I grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate it.

I started thinking about last week at the antique shop. I just realized now that I had called the old demon man, Master Jaken. I wonder why? Maybe in my past life I had called him that. That's probably it.

As I finished my bowl I put it in the sink and I walked to the living room where I found the keys to the spare car.

Along with the key's, I found the old diary on the table that belonged to my past life. Hmm… if this belonged to my past life and I am her reincarnation, does that make it my diary too? Eh, I don't care.

I put the diary in my backpack and put the backpack on my shoulder as I went outside to the car.

I started the car and then I drove off to school.

I finally made to Tokyo High. It was a very large school with over 2000 students. This is going to be long day.

I parked the car in the parking lot in the back of the school. I saw a lot of students, mostly guys, looking at me as I got out.

I saw them whispering and laughing at something. Then I heard one of them say, " Hey baby, how would you like some of this. Im pretty sure a nice girl like you would like this." he said as he humped his car. Ok what a creep!

I paid no attention to them and I continued to walk in the school. I went to the front office and I asked for my class schedule.

I walked through the crowded halls to find my class. I was really good at school so I have some advanced classes. My first class was advance history.

I finally made to my class and saw some students already there. I saw some girls talking with each other and I saw an empty seat.

I started walking over until I saw another girl run over there and I missed it. I sighed and I sat in the back of the room and I sat down.

I took looked at my backpack, opened it and I took the diary out.

I opened it up and I started reading another page from it and said this,

Date: Early Winter

"Dear diary,

Today I heard that humans all over Japan and the Continent are going through mutations. Not all humans have it, but the demon society wants to find a way to cure us.

I heard there were some humans who could walk through walls and control water, fire, make ice, have super strength, even telepathic people… just like me.

The winters are very harsh this year and my lord is going through some tough times. I've noticed that he looks at me more often. I wonder if he likes me, but he just can't admit it? Hee hee, that sounds cute doesn't it diary.

My lord still doesn't know that I love him. I was thinking that maybe at the end of this year, I could confess to him. Even if he rejects me I'll keep being at his side because I love him.

Im so glad that my lord gave me too you because you are the only thing, who I can…"

" Ms. Takanashi. Stop reading this and pay attention. You wouldn't want to fail my class now would?"

I looked at the person who said that and it was my teacher. He looked really young for a teacher. He didn't look any older than 23 or 25.

I looked around the room and I saw all the students staring at me and I blushed. I closed the diary and I put it back in my backpack. I looked up at my teacher as I said, " I am very sorry. I didn't realized that school started already. Please forgive me."

The teacher turned around and walked to his desk and he sat down. He then said, " Detention, after school, Ms. Takanashi and don't be late."

" Yes Mr… mr… Mr. Raikou." I said.

Damn it! I got detention. I'll have to call my mom today to tell her. Ugh, and on the first day of school too. Stupid meany teacher.

Today while we were writing notes that the teacher had on the board, I noticed that the teacher looked at me at times. And when he walked around the room, he would look over my shoulder. Talk about creepy.

Finally, history class was over and before I left, the teacher grabbed my wrist and he gave me my detebtion slip.

I grabbed it and walked away as fast as I could and I went on to the rest of my classes the rest of the school day.

I had called my mom that I would be getting home late because of detention, so now that I have that covered I walked down the hall to my history teachers room and then from out of no where, the guys from the parking lot were holding me down in a abandoned science room.

I tried getting out, but I just couldn't. I heard on of the guys say, "This girl looks like she's a virgin. Why don't we play around with her you guys and have fun with this little virgin." " Heh heh, not for long she'll be." said another guy.

I tried to scream, but they just slapped me. They said, " If you scream, you're dead little virgin."

Oh no! I had to do what they said or I would be done for.

My eyes widen as I felt one of their hands pulling up my shirt. Oh no! They're gonna take my virginity!

I started to cry and gasp in pain as I felt one of them lick my breasts. I can't let this happen to me. Someone… save me!

All of the sudden, a starnge gust of wind came in and all the guys got off me. I put my shirt back on and I backed away into a wall. The 3 guys started floating in the air and they were all scared.

As I looked at the 3 guys, the wind got stronger and then something strange happened. The 3 boys all of the sudden, looked like they were being baten by something or someone.

They kept screaming to stop the beatings that they were getting and then they were thrown out the window.

I gasped loudly as they were thrown out the window. I looked at where they were once standing and there was my phantom lover.

The man with silver hair and golden eyes like the sun was there. Was he the one who did this? I saw him come closer to me and when he was in front of me he grabbed the side of my face gently. He looked at me and said, " I will always protect you Rin. You are my love and no one will take your innocence, but me. You are mine and only mine." with that he pulled my face closer to his and he kissed me.

He held my waist to bring me closer. I couldn't help it and I gave in to this deep and passionate kiss. I know that he loves me. I can feel it in this kiss.

He kissed me softly and I felt his tongue at the rim of my mouth, asking for entrance. Of course, I let him and our tongues then fought for submission.

I couldn't resist him. I felt safe in his arms and his kiss started to make me weak at the knees.

Sadly we had to part and he had to let go of me. I looked at him as he looked at me and the last thing he said before he disappeared was, " I love you Rin. Remember that. I'll always be with you. We will meet again soon, keep that in mind."

He disappeared. He just went away and I now feel sad and lonely. I don't know why, but I think Im starting to have feelings for my phantom lover. I think that I love him.

Yes, I love him. I love my phantom lover… I love Lord Sesshoumaru.

- That's the end for this chappie you guys. But don't worry though. It will be updated by tomorrow. Don't you just love me? Ha ha just kidding. So tell me what you think and enjoy this story. Things are startin to heat up between the two lovers. Keep reading for more fluffy and rin love.- _**dreamgirl795**_


	5. Talking of the Past in Dreams

_**Phantom Lover**_

Hey everyone. Sorry I couldn't update in a long time. I had to babysit, so I was hecka tired. I also had surgery. Also I started writing the first 2 chapters of my new story, "The Secret Life of a Skateboard Girl. Anyways, here's chapter 5 and the lemon will be on chapter 7 or 8. So enjoy and please review.

- _**dreamgirl795**_ -

_**Phantom Lover Ch.5: Talking of the past in dreams.**_

It has passed a week since that incident at school.

Unfortunately, the young boys that were thrown out the window had died. The only good thing is that I'm not a suspect in their death and there are no leads of what could have caused theur death. Most of the students at school think that it could have been a suicide, but only I know what happened.

My phantom lover had saved me from being raped by those boys. I really don't know how to repay him and I wonder if I should tell him my feelings for him.

When I read through my past's life diary, she said that she never told him her feelings. She kept her feelings to herself and it was too late for her to finally tell.

Now that I think about it, it seems so sad. He loved her, but didn't admit his feelings because of his pride. She loved him, but never admited her feelings because she was afraid of rejection. And now his soul is trapped here because of his love for her. He has waited nearly 560 years for her and now he has found me, her reincarnation. But now I wonder if he sees me as me or as the other Rin.

Right now I'm reading more of her diary. On this page she is talking about her powers. This is what she wrote.

Date: End of the year, winter.

" My lord had found other humans that have similar powers as I do. They are also telepathic and and can use there powers to grab objects and read peoples thoughts.

Today they were teaching me how to control my powers. It seemed a lot harder than I thought because a lot of times you couldn't help, but hear peoples thoughts. They also said that we can only read the thoughts of humans. I couldn't read the minds of demons. Looks like I won't be able to hear my lords thoughts then.

The other telepaths are going to teach how to grab items properly and how to control the powere as well and … oh my lord is knocking on my door. This is all for now diary. Until tomorrow then diary."

_**Rin **_

This was what she wrote. Looks like she was trying to control her powers. I wonder why I don't have her powers if I'm her reincarnation? Oh well. Although it would be nice to read peoples minds.

It was night time so I put the diary under my pillow and I layed my head down on my pillows. After a few minutes I fell asleep and went into the world of dreams.

_**Rin's Dream,**_

I looked around my surroundings and I saw an entire field of flowers. And next to the field of flowers I saw the mansion in wonderful condition with vines of flowers covering the entire back of it.

I guess the mansion used to have a field of flowers behind it. Now that I think about it, the field of flowers made me feel calm and happy for some reason. Maybe my past life loved flowers? That could be.

I know now! I remember what this place is. It's the field of flowers that my lord put behind the mansion. I used to love to pick flowers. I remember the day that my lord had showed me this place. He had done it just for me.

I kneeled down and then sat on the field of flowers. I started picking flowers and I felt happiness.

As I was picking flowers, I felt a small breeze pass by. When it passed by, I shivered a bit, but then I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my waist.

I turned my head around and I saw the man I love. It was my lord.

I smiled at him as I got closer to his body. He felt so warm and soft. As we sat together for a few seconds, he picked up the flowers I picked and said, "So you remember what this place is Rin?" "Yeah. You had this place for me because of my love for flowers. You would always sit down in the shade of the tree over there and you would sit there until I was done picking my flowers. I also remember makining flower crowns for you and I would put them on your head and Master Jaken would yell at me for touching you and…" "Heh heh. You talk too much like always." he said as he had his finger on my lips.

I turned my body around to face him and I said, "My lord, I want to ask you a question and please answer truthfully. Did you love me in my past life?"

His eyes widen, but then soften. He grabbed my hand and said, "I did love you. But because of my pride it was too late to tell you. You had died because the humans were too afraid of you." "My lord, can you please tell me what happened a long time ago? I don't care if my past is painful, just please tell me what happened a long time ago in the mansion. Tell me about how we met and more." I said.

He stared at me for a while before he started talking about my past. An hour had passed and then 2 hours. I couldn't believe that I met him when I was a little girl. He told me how wolves attacked me and how he saved me with his sword, the tensiega.

3 hours passed when he was finally finished. I stared at him with surprise in my eyes. He grabbed my face and he said, "That same night you were killed, I made a promise. That night I promised that I would stay in the mansion for you. That night I trust my sword in my heart and now my spirit lays intact to the mansion waiting for you."

My eyes widen as I gasped. My eyes sofeten as I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and then he grabbed my chin gently as he stared in my eyes like he was piercing into my soul. He then said, "Rin, I really wish that I could have told you this when you were alive. Now I can tell you… I love you Rin."

After he said that, he pulled my face closer to his as he gently put his lips on mine.

My eyes widen for a second, but then closed when I gave in to his deep kiss. He had his tongue on the rim of my lips, asking for entrance into my mouth. I couldn't resist him and I gave in.

Once his tongue was inside my mouth, our tongues fought for submission and he was winning. He grabbed my shoulder and started rubbing it with his fingers. The feeling of his fingers on my shoulder and the heat of our deep and passionate kiss made moan in pleasure.

He heard this and stopped the kiss… or so I thought. I gasped as I felt his tongue on the nape of my neck, licking it and his lips kissing all over. All of this heat building up mad eme moan even louder.

When I thought that this couldn't get any better, I gasped and looked down to see that he was pulling up my pajama shirt. Once he pulled it off of my body he grabbed one of my breast and kissed me once again.

There was so much pleasure, but I don't know if I should this. I don't think I'm ready for this.

I pushed him off gently, looked at him straight in the eye and I said, "My lord, I think that we should stop this right now. I don't think I'm ready for something like this and so…" He cut me off and said, "Don't worry my little Rin. We will stop here for the night. It will be morning soon. You should wake up from this dream now. And remember that I love you Rin. I'll see you soon."

He gave me one last kiss, then I said, " Wait! What do you mean, see you soon. My lord wait don't go."

Everything in my dream started disappearing and then, I woke up.

I looked around my room and I saw the sun start to rise. The whole thing last night was a dream. It also looks like I wont see my lord for a while.

I got out of my bed and I went towards my window. I pulled the blinds up and looked outside. It was dawn and the sun was rising slowly. The orange and yellow colors spread throughout all Japan. I will see my phantom lover again soon. For now I'll just wait for him. I'll wait for my lord… my Lord Sesshoumaru.

-Finally got it done. I'm so sorry that it took me a long time to update. I've had a lot happening and I was also writing my 2 new stories. Please read them if you can. Anyways, tell me what you think so far, please review, and enjoy.-

-_**dreamgirl795**_-


End file.
